Eyeless Jack Vs Jeff for Alex
by Tierrablack
Summary: After turning into a Creepypasta Alexandria is struggling to survive on her own till she meets the amazing Jeff the killer and Eyeless Jack... they both fall in love with her... but who does she fall in love with?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.) The change of Alex… part one

Alex was a normal girl, but she was different, a freak that said. She was stunningly gorgeous and they would pick out her flaws. Pick on her and call her a slut because of her beauty. It was almost as if it was unnatural. She was gorgeous. With long black hair. With red highlights. An stunning milky white pale skin. With beautiful hazel eyes, green with orange or red usually. They were amazing. She was amazing. She loved adventure. One day she ventured out, she walked to her usual forestry area she would walk around after school for hours.

She went out but she wasn't alone… three guys were there.

They had spotted her and were watching this beautiful young girl around sixteen they thought (She is seventeen by the way dear readers).

Alex's POV.

It's so gorgeous here. The green leaves that change slowly right now because of autumn. The red tints with orange and yellow. But yet so green. The flowers hadn't fully died off either. It was simply breathtaking. Every time of the year around this Time was perfect for her. This place was beautiful she could never say it enough. Or explain its beauty in words she believed. Wait what was that….

"H-hello? Is someone there? ".

No answer….. wait no she can't be just hearing something. There it is again! Footsteps! Behind her! She slowly turns scared to see who had followed her. Scared to see what was behind her…

Bullies POV.

She was gorgeous. Man I just wanted to have her. For one night, I'd make her life. I would show her a real man. She was beautiful that milky white skin. The eyes were enough to make him crazy in lust and need. Making him even him weak in the knees. Her beautiful petite tiny short figure but yet somehow perfect. She was well built. Amazing curves, and lady parts.

Alex's POV.

As I turn I let out a scream to see what I see next….. three guys behind me right behind me hot on my heels following me. One had a knife. As the other one with a pocket knife, an one with a hatchet. I was so dead is all I could think. I ran and ran. She ran with all her might. She never looked back.

Bullies POV.

"Hey babe come on now we just wanna show you a good time", and she can hear the other two laughing. She was scared we could tell. She could hear us. We were walking so quiet but, James kept breaking twigs. And well she must have heard because she has slowly turned around and saw us. She ran once she saw us and I spoke. We wanted to hurt her. But I wanted to show her a good time and carve that beautiful body of hers once I was done. But just as I thought we were getting to her getting close…..

Alex's POV.

I'm right there. I can see the end. See the edge of the forest. "Well we get ya sooner or later baby cheeks" I heard them scream at me. "Goodbye fucktards", I scream out in immediate relief to be away once I got out and on the street. I didn't see them following me anymore so I jogged away a little bit farther, just to make sure. I went home that day. I undressed and got in my pajamas to lay down but I suddenly remember they're threat. He screamed it growling it at me almost, his tone was so serious. But she didn't know them she believed. But she remembered they're threat clearly so she locked up every window and door that night. She did that for a long time every night.

Bullies POV.

I wonder still about that beautiful girl and her body. Even if it's almost a year after. I had found where she lived but we were planning on waiting for Christmas to get her and her family. So here we are… On Christmas…


	2. Chapter 2

Jack Vs. Jeff for Alex

Chapter two

Alex's POV.

It was Christmas. I haven't had any contact or seen these guys Thank God for that. I pray every night I don't. It's about dinner time in about an hour so I'm thinking about making a snowman with my little sister, Jade. She is only eight years old and I love her to death.

"Jade wanna build a snowman together"? "Yes pleaseeeee"! So we went out I grabbed my little sisters tiny hand in my own and walked out the house to our backyard. We started to make our snowman's till we heard a guy yell.

"There ya are you little bitch bout time we found ya". Looking at who it was she demanded little jade to go inside. "What do you want, why have you been looking for me". "Well you got away last time but this tim"- "Alex get inside, and you boys leave her alone and go the fuck away", I was so glad to see my father.

Bullies POV.

"We will get ya later babe", we say low enough for her to hear. She was so beautiful I was sure she had gotten an inch or two taller. She was so small yet well built and petite. She was gorgeous. I wanted her in the worst way. I wanted to destroy her. I wanted to have my fun with her. Then completely ruin that beautiful body. And make me make and cravings everywhere. She had the most beautiful black long hair. With gorgeous red highlights. And her figure, mhhh could make me go nuts, wait it was already. I wanted her needed this girl. An as we turned away I took in the beautiful figure once more, because when we come back tonight it was be so beautiful when I'm done with her.

Alex's POV.

It was dinner time. We were all eating ham and stuffing our faces mostly my brother, Charles he is only six and doesn't realize he needs to chew yet (lol). I heard someone enter the front door and the living room floor starting creaking quietly… "Dad, I think there is someone in the house I heard something moving around"... he isn't my real dad but he been there for me since I was three. He went to check it out but he never came back… Mom got up and next I knew someone had threw a knife into her abdomen. Letting her bleed out slowly. She tried to scream but choked up blood finally being able to mumble she told us, "run"... I grabbed my sisters hand and we ran. But we didn't get far. They were waiting. They had trapped us. They took Jade out of my hands and held me down making me watch as they cut her face and she screamed then they slit her throat covered in blood. They started tearing her apart and cutting her up more and more. I was crying now she was gone. My brother and I were left he had gone with my father but I didn't see them at all. Once they were done they savagely turned to me. The leader had picked me up to show me what they had done closely. I threw up I couldn't hold it in, and the leader had cut right above my heart for it. Not deep enough to kill me though, next they forced my head down close inches away from my dead and bloodied sisters face. I was crying and crying loosely now. They putted it out called me a pussy called me a bitch laughed at me laughed in my face. On my knees above my sister he had cut me a little deeper above my heart then. He grabbed me once more.

Bullies POV.

She was beautiful and her eyes filled with hate filled with sorrow and sadness as she cried. My god she was beautiful even as she cried. We knew it was time to get her before we showed her the rest of her family and killed her. So I took her up stairs took her to the first bedroom I seen. I shoved her hard on the bed as Michael and James held her down and tied her up. I undressed myself. I grabbed her petite perfect body. It was what I wanted for so long this moment. She was covered in blood already. But she was about to be drenched in blood. So I stripped her as she screamed luckily she lived out on the outskirts of town.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three… part three to chapter one

Alex's POV.

This Couldn't be happening. I wanted to wait to have this moment to have my virginity taken by a man I love in a romantic way. Not like this. As I scream in pain I couldn't help it. They gagged me realizing my voice was so loud. But I still could be heard, my muffled cries and screams. I was crying and screaming trying to break free from these chains they put me in. They hurt to struggle but i didn't care. He had taken my virginity. All I felt was pain searing up my body. Pain throughout my entire body. It hurt everywhere. I was tired so exhausted. I was broken I thought. Until it was over he shivered an he got up he put his clothes back on. He quickly grabbed me they knew what they were doing.

Bullies POV.

It was just as I thought it would be. But hmm she was a virgin I didn't expect that I felt a little bad but that was soon over when I shown her her dead father and brother. I was dragging her body to the living room which I had killed them. This should make me feel better. "Oh my g-god! Y-you monsters! You assholes!", she yelled at me and James and Michael. Those two assholes laughed but me I soaked it in. Her face her beauty for the last time. We dragged her to the woods and forest we first met her. Still gagged we took it out once we were there. "Pl-please… le-mme go", she whispered to me. I laughed so evil it scared even me. Next I knew I was ready to stab her right in the heart.

Alex's POV.

"Pl-please… le-mme go"... I whispered as he became stiff and ready to stab me in the heart. But wait my family was gone. All I had was gone… "Wait! Do it! Fucking do it! Kill me!"... he stood there watching me ready to stab me but tilted his head watching me now. "Fucking do it you son of a bitch"! All I remember next was looking down choking up blood his hand was so quick I hadn't realized he had stabbed me right in the heart. I was so relieved slowly I faded but yet so quickly but not quick enough for me.

Next I knew I was awoken. It had gone all black but then but then, I came back I was angry so angry. I wanted to rip them apart. Rip out their guts and feed it to themselves. An I was hell bent on it but also drinking they're blood and bathing in it. I was furious but this wasn't like me. This was a new me. An awakened me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

Part four to chapter one.

Bullies POV.

"W-we jus-just stabbed y-you in the heart h-how are you a-alive"! We were petrified this bloody girl we been messing with killed her family and killed her came back to life?! How didis this possible. Is all I could think… an she had grabbed me throwing my knife into my shoulder blade pinning me in unbearably searing pain to the tree behind me. She swung around to face the other two boys, my friends ready to kill them. She lets out this growl. Searing loud growl so demonic as dark veins appeared to be coming from her heart spreading around her beautiful figure. She was going to kill us. We were dead. I knew it. We knew it.

Alex's POV.

Ask let out a growl for my family in grief pain and anger they froze. I had one boy pinned the leader pinned he couldn't move. So I turned my attention to the other two. One was shorter and a little thicker with blonde curly longer hair and I grabbed his hatchet in one move a put it in his face. "Hahahahahahaha', I let out laughing maniacally. I was sooooo thirsty for their blood. I started to lick his bloody dying face. Then I heard a twig and my head snapped back to the other boy standing frozen. He started to run. The chase was on.

Bullies POV.

She was so fast she was coming up on me fast. It was so unnatural, her speed and body. She was dead how could she be alive. They stabbed her in her heart. What was she. That fucking monster. I tripped then. As I got back up she pinned me right back down shoving me hard twigs snapping under me. Amd she had grabbed my pocket knife. She started to slice me all over. I tried to get her off but it was no use she had my arms pinned under her knees. I was fucked. Completely dead. I tried and failed to get up her weight must have been more than what she looked. She was crazy. I

Then he noticed her eyes… they had grown changed… they had become cats… vertically slit pupils. With green and orange in them. Her veins had became dark almost black that dark of a grey. But only around half of her body near her heart up from her heart on one side of her body. Faintly you could see them up her neck and they get darker around her almostly completely exposed chest.

Alex's POV.

All I could hear was they're breathing and oh man the taste the scent of they're blood was making me nuts I wanted to drink them dry. Dry every last drop and make them watch and suffer. I never felt so angry. So full of life. My sense's were so high so good I didn't think it was possible. But as I turned my attention to him once again I was on top of him now hands under my knees, he was trapped. I sliced and sliced taking in the scent of his blood I wanted it soooo bad when I wasn't able to take it anymore I sank down and whispered in his ears.

Bullies POV.

"You smell sooooo wonderful imma have a taste now", she maniacally laughed out loud in a scary toned voice. It was so demonic. So fierce. So scary. But yet beautiful. She was beautiful even covered in blood veins darkened throughout her body. An her eyes were so magnificent, her figure had become beautiful her nails had become sharper almost claw-like.

Alex's POV.

After I whispered in his ear he shivered once it was over. I sank down lower so quick he hadn't seen it coming my teeth were in his neck. I was drinking cutting through his muscles. Through the veins. I was drinking him, his blood. He tasted amazing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five…

Meeting Jeff

Alex's POV.

It's almost a complete year today is Christmas Eve. Tomorrow marks the day I had changed into this terrifying monster who craves blood who kills for the thrill, "you smell wonderful, I'm gonna have a taste now" became the new serial killer. Little did they know she wasn't normal she wasn't human. They're we're stories about her said she was a vampire would suck blood. But she knew this was different. She was new yet her.

Jeff's POV.

Tonight's my night of the week to kill same as Jack's. We planned on hunting together killing as many as we could before running back to Slenderman's mansion to sleep. Well I don't sleep every night I barely sleep to be honest. Jack had gotten to town way by now he was riding, 'Bloodbath', the thing always scared me freaked even me out. Although it had grown familiar to me and now wasn't trying to rip my head off. Bloodbath, it's a demonic black furry monster sized dog with the head of a human skull and red glowing orbs. With a spiked tail at the end destroying anything in its path when his tail wags. An our demonic 'Bloodbath', spits acid. Bloodbath was somewhat cute and cuddly even though it could rip you to shreds and kill you with one hit or bite or spit. Bloodbath was one of us. I stop because I sense something about a mile away.

Alex's POV.

I had became a monster my heart had became my highlights had turned green and I discovered I could control and mess with the elements. My heart had became black you could see it and my veins around it shooting throughout lightly had turned grey fading as the went along. I was still pretty beautiful even for the monster I became. I smelled him it was a guy around my age. I could smell his aroma smelt like strawberries I wanted to smell him to kill him. To drink his blood. And I ran.

Jeff's POV.

It clearly had sensed me it was rushing towards me. I could smell it, it was fast to fast to be a human. Then I saw her… this beautiful girl with black darkened veins beautiful black hair and green highlights her eyes glowing green with orange turning to red when she sees me. Her clothes were ripped almost exposing her lovely lady parts. She was beautiful and had this attracting aura around Her. I wanted to comb my fingers through her long black silky hair and feel those green highlights. To look and stare into those eyes. To hold that body. I wanted her.

Alex's POV.

I thought this would be an easy kill standing they're staring at the man. He was a piece of cake to me. Mhh his blood smelled someone strange. But I went in for the kill. I watched him as he saw me, not caring. I ran then he quickly grabbed something out of his hoodie, something silver, it had became red with blood, a knife. He went to stab me quickly but I dodged and managed to twist my body and knee him in the gut while avoiding the knife. He grabbed my wrist trying to twist my wrist behind my back I struggled and landed an elbow to the jaw. He stepped back being taken in shock I had actually dislocated his jaw now noticing it. I quickly ran up against him again. Him holding his jaw quick to react to my sudden charge again I grabbed his body and shoved him hard on the ground before I got on top of him. He quickly sweeper me off my feet by a leg sweep. I fell instantly and he was on top of me. I kicked her m where it counted while shoving his face hard away from mine. I rolled over on top of him seeing him in clear pain.

Jeff's POV.

Clearly seeing her see was a creepypasta she wasn't human no wonder her for and body was so intense and gave me chills. "Wai-wait", I choked up quickly, she tilted her head seeing I have her attention I spoke again. "I'm like you… you changed to… into a creepypasta… I'm the classic Jeff the killer hunny… come with me I'll show you are creator our master the one who makes us. He will love to meet you", I was trying so hard. Slender man must meet her. And fast. She could get caught and hurt but who was she exactly… she was heavenly beautiful even after she changed.

Alex's POV.

I followed him. Even though I attacked him he seemed nice his whole demeanor changed he was gentle nice even. He didn't make a threatening move. Or try to attack or hurt me. But he definitely was Jeff the da one killed now that I seen his face clearly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six.

Meeting the family

Alex's POV.

I walked up with Jeff and once I caught sight of the mansion it was beautiful… it was huge and white with a black marble entrance and frame. A green flowery vine's coming from the bottom to the top of the mansion. It had trees surrounding it with flowers and apples and tons of other fruit and they're we're flowery bushes around the front of the mansion. Off to one side of the mansion you could see beautiful flower gardens it was huge it was well tamed and gorgeous. It looked beautiful. Off to the one side of the house you could see a beautiful pathway around the back leading to a gorgeous, cute, little, romantic gazebo. It was dark almost black with beautiful little starling lights. The lights were a light lavender and pink and blue it would make the gazebo perfectly lite but yea dark in the night. It would be magical. This place was amazing, completely jaw- dropping literally. My jaw had dropped in awe.

And then I saw a strange looking man almost walking towards us. His energy was dark, his aura and demeanor very threatening. Then he spoke, "Jeff who is this and why have you brought a person here, you have broken a rule". "Slenderman this is…. what is your name"? "Alexandria but Alex for short". "Jeff you still haven't answere-", " she is a creepypasta look at her closely". As Jeff said that Slenderman leaned in closer eyeing me from head to toe. Looking at my veins and then staring at my eyes. I feel weird and awkward. He was thinking.

Jeff's POV.

Slenderman was thinking but not really thinking I could tell. He knew she was a creepypasta like us. She was one of us we had to protect her. I knew I his response already and here it came. "She indeed a creepypasta… she looks anew… what it your famous line dear Alex", " wha-", "what do you say before you kill someone we all have a famous line, all killers do what is yours", " I say you smell so wonderful let me have a taste"... oh my god she was so beautiful it couldn't be her I thought this whole time our amazing new comer was a guy. That the famous line came from a guy, because of how many kills he, well she, had gotten. That it was done by a guy. All this work done by this amazing small girl, I was impressed. I was amazed, my jaw dropped. "You-your the guy I wanted to meet so bad and show up"? "I guess so Jeff, I guess you'll have to take me on", she smiled a smile so evilly and beautiful, I was stunned I couldn't hurt her. Right then and there I made up my mind I was head over heels.

Alex's POV.

This place was wonderful. And Jeff was a real treat he treated me with respect. He was so nice. He was a man, not like anyone I'd ever met before. He was cute to, now that I really looked at his face, even though his creepy unnatural smile. His eyes were so big such a deep, chocolate, dark, brown, they're like chocolate I wanted to stare into his beautiful, dark, brown, puppy eyes. I would hold him for hours and days.

Slenderman's POV.

She was definitely a creepypasta. Jeff did well done. He found a new creepypasta I was proud, Jeff had become widely known for his killings I was proud of that but bringing a new creepypasta, my new daughter this was something that made me feel happy, surprised I was majorly proud. I can't even describe it. Next I knew I had already made up my mind, "come on in, this is your new home", her curiosity must have gotten to her considering what she asked next, "wha-what is a creepypasta". "Child, listen very closely now, a creepypasta is a new version of a human you all lived a human life, but you are all not, you just needed to be pushed around a little it's when a human a chosen human has been pushed over the point of insanity". She nodded.

Alex's POV.

So I'm a creepypasta. It explains it but I never heard of such things it's a lot to take it but with the insanity taken over my mind I was able to stay calm for now. I followed Jeff and Slenderman inside. First I was greeted by a girl her name was Sally, she was such a sweet little girl. "Hello, who are you"! "Alex and who are you", "I am Sally are you gonna love with us, and be my new sister"? "Yes, yes I am". Next came over a guy he was short and a little stolky with orange goggles and and weird popping noise coming from inside him. Next, a guy with orange looking goggles amd clocks underneath for eyes cam over to me and extended his hand next. "It's Tob-tobyyyyy nic-nice to meet yo-you", "nice to meet you to Toby". Then came over a creepy looking elf with sa devious smile on his face once he sees me, "I am the sexy one hear my name is Ben-" he leans in to whisper quickly, "I'm at your use beautiful" he purrs. He gave me chills I immediately noted what he meant that it was sexual and mentally noted to stay away. Then another girl came over, she kinda looked like Jeff it's her creepy cut open smile as well, "the name is Jane love", I shook her hand and told her my name. Ace came up next She was cute but she looked nervous to meet me, and get close, I immediately suspected she lost someone she loved. "I-I'm Ace who a-are yo-you", she asked, "I'm Alexandria, Alex, Ace nice to meet you it's a pleasure". She smiled slightly at that finally looking into my eyes. Next was a clown a creepy looking clown he smiled at me showing his razor sharp teeth and lifted a clawed hand so careful that his claws completely avoided my body and shook my hand. He scared me a little. "I'm laughing Jack my lady hahahahahahahahaha and you my pretty are"? He questioned, so I simply replied taken aback by his compliment, "Alexandria, Alex for short please". I hadn't met them all the informed me they're was another boy named Eyeless Jack, he was working in his lab and was eating in peace. So I thought to pay him a visit. Meet him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Meeting E.J. (Eyeless Jack)

Alex's POV.

So I didn't see Jack at my greeting so I assumed I'd go to see him pay him a little visit. And say hello, just be polite and meet him. So as I was walking to his lab I smelled blood very good tasting blood. It smells soooo tasty. So I knocked, "he-hello" I heard someone say softly as he freaked open the door. It was dark inside so I couldn't see. "I'm new here I just wanted to say hello, and it seems to me like you are testing or something cause I can smell the blood". I almost croaked the last word it smelled so good. "Hold on let me put back on my mask, and um turn the lights on then and I'll let you in", he said softly once again. He seemed a little shy. I waited about a minute and I saw a little inside the room. Then a masked man stood in view. "Come on in. I'm sorry if it's messy and yes sorry bout the bloody smell. If it bothers you I am sorry I apologize". By then I was fed up with him apologizing already, "Jack relax I here to say hello not judge. If it makes you feel any better I drink blood. And I smelled it all day when I walked in, I could smell it, I bet it tastes really good". With that I was sure I heard him slightly smile. "Thank you, not many people in here can stand it… they still eat human food. Well only me, except for of course you now to". I took my hand out and he reluctantly took it, "It's Alexandria but Alex for short". "It's E.J. They call me eyeless jack but I prefer just jack or E.J.". It got awkward after a few moments and realizing my hand was still in his I shook it off and changed the subject. "So you drink blood"? "Eh sorta"... "then why do I smell blood"? "I eat um not blood but blo-bloody-"... he stopped at that and looked down. Well to be honest I kinda started to doze off and imagine what he looked like underneath he was tall and lean but well built. And he had soft looking auburn hair. I bet it felt soft. I started to wonder what he looked like under the mask. "E. J. Why ar-are you wearing a mask", I got nervous to ask this as soon as I said it and blurted it out I wanted to take it back. "Bec-because I'm not like the rest of yous… I'm not just a creepypasta". With that I got chills I didn't fully understand but he voice suddenly sounded a little demonic. "Jack ca-can I see the real you or"? It was such a daring question but I felt a little bit curious and a bit of a softy for him right now things sparked as soon as I came in. "I-i don't think I want you to see right now, maybe after some time"... "Jack I'm sorry… I didn't mean to push or ask anything to personal it's just im new to this and you seem sweet I kinda got out of my mind for a second and dozed in wonderland thinking about how cute you are already"... "Alex I'm not cute. I'm horrifying I won't let you or anyone see me unless they have to. Your cute to I like you and think I could be a real friend to you. I eat organs my skin is bluish black coal color. I have no eyes. I have sharp teeth. I eat organs. I'm part demon". With this I couldn't take in at once suddenly he reached for his mask. Wa-wait he just said he don't reveal himself to anyone. It came off. He was so handsome and cute. But he gave off a sad aura. His face was heavenly but hell bent. Demonically beautiful. He was perfect. "Oh my god"... he tilted his head… and looked down obviously regretting his decision of showing me himself. His true self. "I-I'm sorry Jack your perfect". And that he was even those his demonic flaws. He was handsome. Through his teeth through his sad looking depths of eyes to his skin tone he was perfect and handsome. He looked up after my response and looked me into my eyes. "Alex… you're the only person who has seen me willingly. I'd never done this before. Are you sure you can handle my looks". I grabbed his hand immediately and placed it over my once beating heart. "Jack you are handsome and perfectly built. Do not ever doubt yourself. Do not ever think your a monster. This is what we became what the world made us into. Not what we did". Amd with that he smiled showing his beautifully sharp teeth his smile was scary but yet perfect. It made me feel warm inside. I would fall for him I knew that then and there.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Jack's unnecessary apology

Alex's POV.

I had eaten dinner with the rest of the family. We had a roast with corn and for me I just had some left over blood E.J. Wasn't using. They all mostly stared at me and gave me strange looks. Now I know why Jack keeps this stuff to himself. We all might be killers but they were more humane than me. After I ate Jeff had Jeff had requested a room next to mine and granted Slenderman let him take the open room. On the other side of me was Jack. They both seemed to really take a liking to me right away even though I tried to kill and drink Jeff. They both said goodnight to me walking to our rooms. But Jack stayed a little after he stood they're in silence for a moment. And finally spoke so gentle.

Eyeless Jack's POV.

She was so gorgeous it was hard to contain myself. Since that first meeting we haven't gotten to talk again considering I kept myself away and locked in my lab usually. But more than usual since usual since she arrived. Thankfully no one noticed or at least said anything. It's been almost a week. I figured i should apologize for that day we met my behavior was off. And certainly not me. But I was um I felt different with her I don't know why but she made me crazy that day. And when she grabbed my hand in comfort and to make me feel better an I realized she meant it all I really just wanted to hold this girl. Protect her. She was the only person not afraid of me and who accepted my demonic features. She was perfect so far to me. I felt an attraction to her I never felt before but I had no clue what it was yet, it scared me, I was afraid to lose myself when she was there, it was already so hard to contain myself.

Alex's POV.

He spoke so soft so gentle. He hesitated sometimes like he was afraid to say the wrong thing. Like he was thinking of the perfect words to say. "Alex…-" he grabbed my hand softly… and continued on, "I'm so sorry for the other night.. if I scared you I'm sorry. I'm sorry if you never want to speak at all again I lost my control. I feel awful and it's been weighing on me ever since that might I feel like I fucked up like I had like I almost scared you away already. I feel like we could be great friends. And as you can see I keep to myself and I have no friends really. But I feel something with you, and I'd love to be friends". "Jack you are my friend. Is that why you've been in your lab and bedroom constantly and I haven't seen you? You seemed to avoid me for a bit there?", "Alex… I'm so sorry for that I just didn't have the guts to face your angelic face again let alone apologize to you". "Angelic? And Jack you don't ever need to apologize for that-" I gentle grab his hand, "honestly I loved it you were straight forward and I felt a connection to, we will be great friends, just relax okay?". He replied, "honestly, yes angelic you are beautiful I never seen a girl as beautiful as you. And yes I'm very nervous as you can see, and I love it when you hold my hand it calms me down". "Actually I like to hold it too. And thank you very much honestly Jack you look handsome and have perfect features to me even if they're hellish bent you look perfect". "You honestly mean that"? He seemed amazed I said that, like no other person ever has before. It broke my heart this man was part demon but he still wanted to be accepted and loved. I could see it. It was sad it made me want to give love and acceptance to him and I did from the start. I cupped my hand around his mask… "Honestly your not even demonic I can see your angel underneath. I can see the fight inside you. I can see what you go through. I can see you want to be accepted and loved. And honestly I think your beautiful for it you're not alone anymore you don't need to be locked in your rooms you can spend time with me. Maybe I'll even take you out with to the Garden or in the woods just to see its beauty with me"... "Alex that sounds perfect I'd love to spend time and be around you. I can't remember the last time I took nature's beauty in its been so long, honestly I use to go out everyday to the woods and explore but one day someone killed me and I became this and the demon and I stopped"... "Jack don't be afraid anymore, of any memories pop up I'm here I'll be there, I'll be by your side your my friend as long as I'm here now understand"? "Yes actually I do. I'm happy for the first time since I changed and I realized you really mean these words. I hope you know I do to goodnight Alex get some rest sweet dreams". And he kissed my hand ever-so gently like i was precious and fragile. He was a true gentleman and sweetheart.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

The nightmares…

Alex's POV.

After Jack left me to sleep I stood in the hall dumbfounded for what felt like centuries. He had kissed my hand. I felt something strange I haven't felt this before I wanted him to kiss my lips to hold me. I barely knew anything about him. But the more ad more I see him and talk to him. I just see the broken man he really is not some demonic monster. He was a true sweetheart and I could tell we would grow to have an amazing friendship. Maybe even more…. wait stop that thinking killers don't have relationships do they? I don't know but I shouldn't be thinking about thissss amazing handsome sweet guy plus I know he feels our connection to but I don't think he wants more. Next thing I know I walked into my room smile on my face remembering how sweetly his kiss felt on my hand. I imagined it on my lips next. I curled into a call in the corned and drifted off.

I took in the gorgeous forestry area with beautiful sun rays coming from every inch and space. It was warm and cozy. The wild flowers were beautiful and growing still. They were purple, orange white, pink blue and even yellow. They were every color and shade. I next saw a beautiful little girl, she had gorgeous light brown long hair curly and wavy, with big sparkly hazel eyes. An she wore a flowy knee length dress with a embroidered butterfly and flower pattern to it. It was beige with light pink pattern, it completely settled on with her beautiful pale skin… Then… I realized it… it was Jade… my beautiful poor Jade. I did nothing to nothing her. She went through hell. She was so beautiful even dead, then I noticed her scares. Her wounds have healed up form that night but they're were huge nasty scars around her neck and face. Her dress was slashed up and dried blood from every cut. It was truly horrifying. Next I knew she came to me. And I cried looked at her once angelic face still beautiful but all scarred. I stared.

"Alex… do you like what you see? Do you see what they did to me? Why did you let them? Why didn't you stop it? Mommy and daddy want you to join us? Be with us, be dead. We can take it all anyway. Just all you need to do is this. She grabbed a knife from off the ground and started to carve into her once beautiful innocent body. She had lit her wrists. And started to speak again as the blood flooded freely. "Alex… do it-" she tried to hand me the knife next, "do it damn it be with us!"!

Next I felt a arm around me…

Jeff's POV.

"Ale-Alex-"? She was asleep just dreaming in here nightmare and crying. I couldn't sleep with her cried right next door, they kept me up. I know how it felt with nightmares… I felt awful this beautiful girl was going through them to. So I quickly creeped up beside her and shook her gently. "Alex wake up, your okay, it's okay now, I'm here". She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "Where where a-am I"? Then realization hit her. "Jeff i-I'm so sorry did I wake you? I'm so sorry I must have had a nightmare again. Actually I did… it was awful honestly…". "Alex you're okay now. I'm here you are okay". "Jeff I cut myself…". "Wha-what?", "after everything and my family being killed and me turning.. I cut myself. But i healed instantly… I can't die". She sobbed looking into my eyes now it was completely uncontrollable now she would certainly not remember,er this she was half asleep. "Alex… I'm here your okay". " I want to die Jeff. I don't want to live. I get to live, as my little sister was killed brutally murdered and slashed as they played with her guts in my face then put my face in her guts". Oh my lord… this poor girl… she was broken, completely traumatized. I felt awful. I wanted to help to hold her. And I did just then and there. I wrapped my arms around her small warm gentle body. "Alex you're okay now. Listen to me please… I don't care what has happened you're not alone anymore. And either am I". "I cut myself in my sleep… my little sister cuts me open… an tells me to end my life. And I try I try to so so much she begs me in my dreams every night to join her and my family"... and she drifted off on the last bit. She fell asleep. I held her and eventually I don't know when I fell asleep myself.

Alex's POV.

I woke up with Jeff around me. I couldn't remember when or what happened. "Je-Jeff? Um… wake up-" he started to stiff and wake up he looked at me with big tired eyes. "Jeff what happened"? He told me the truth I knew he had because I remember,verse the nightmare. "Alex you had a nightmare and it kept me up from sleeping I creeped in to make sure you were okay and put you back to sleep I held you in comfort as you drifted back off. And you slept peacefully that time. You opened up to me about your cutting and your nightmares a little about your past to, like what had made you turn". "I never opened to anyone… I'm so sorry… i feel so bad now I shouldn't have told you". "Alex omg apologize I'm here for you. I'm your friend. And I'll hold you every night just to make sure you're okay". He smiled a sad and gentle smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Starting to rumble

Alex's POV.

I heard screams, "I wonder who is there". My sister Jade had asked in my dreams only to realize the screams were not from my dreams and my eyes popped open. I woke up to loud banging and screaming. My eyes flashed with red with a tint and blood. I was furious I was having a perfectly good nightmare and they woke me up. Not realizing who these people were I growled and sat up in one motion and swiftly got to the door in two steps. I sing open the door so hard it banged off its hinges and everyone stopped at stared at me. O.O they were all petrified with they're devious and evilly laughs and smirks off wiped right off they're face's. Of course it was Toby and laughing Jack going at it. Even though they're kidding they were gonna pay for fucking with my sleep. Fuck… this was not gonna be good…

I grabbed Toby by the neck and swung him into L.J. Knocking them both to the ground I grabbed Toby quickly he didn't even have time to react to anything yet and was still processing it and I slammed his head repeatedly off the wall his goggles busting and his head denting inwards. Next I knew L.J was grabbing me from behind to save an unconscious Toby. I turned and sent a flying smack across his face and started to punch and punch not caring. L.J. Was even to slow for me and he dropped me from the pain trying to cover his face. I sent body shots and headshots now. Next I knew I kicked him straight in the face and knocked him out clean. Blood gushing from his mouth and eye and above his eye was bleeding from a huge open gash now and his clothes were torn from my blows. A now processed awake Toby was coming and charging at me axes drawn he threw one at me. I dodged just as I turned around to face him in the nick of time. I withdrew two blades and quickly made the air around him trap him into a circle of air. I lifted him up from the ground with my new found power, I used it to manipulate the air and stabbed his legs repeatedly I got six stabs in them Jack grabbed me from behind. And whispered in my ear, "Alex it's okay. Relax… please it's me Jack". I calmed at his words his voice was soothing. I realized I was bloody. That I hadn't completely missed the hatchet and some of it was in my side and I was cut from L.J's claws.

Jack's POV.

She was incredible no other creepypasta could manipulate the elements well not at least known ones yet. She was a new species of creepypasta something never seen before. It was incredible. She was so swift and fast when she fought poor L.J. And Toby had no chance against her even the both of them together didn't. She was unlike any other, and quite perfect I can say, I was a little happy about it. I wanted to kinda experiment on her and see what made her so much superior than us. And how she could manipulate and use the elements. My thoughts were the interrupted by a voice yelling, "my children what is going on!", Slenderman was furious but calm. He static going throughout the room giving away his anger. I felt Alex shiver i realized they had woken her up and she was only in a silky pale purple tony nightgown down to her lower thighs, with silver trimming. I quickly answered for her. "They woke Alex up fighting each other and Alex being new to the creepypasta lost her insanity and control if I weren't her I would say she would have finished off both our L.J. and Toby here if I hadn't calmed her. And Alex I have discovered as you can see can manipulate the elements", I said pointing to Toby in a whirlwind of pain and agony slowing healing from the stab wounds. Still the wind circling around him. "A-Alex you can let Toby go now", I whispered softly trying to get her to obey and direct her softly. She softly let Toby down and let the wind dissolve calmly now. "My child, you are special much more special than I could imagine for centuries we have not seen one creepypasta who could do this. They were all killed off believed to if you killed all of the elemental creepypasta's you could take they're power if you drink and bath in they're blood". He looked amazed stunned and you could tell he was thinking. "Come Jack tend to her wounds and bring her to me then".

Slenderman's POV.

Honestly she was special I could tell from the start but I never expected something as big as this. I haven't seen this for eight centuries this is huge for the creepypasta world. She Could really hurt someone though I must train her to use her power for good and to control it. Today was definitely far from the worst she could do. Only if she knew her full potential and what's he was dealing with. But this creepypasta was new md knew nothing absolutely nothing and needed to be taught many things like self control and what a creepypasta is exactly and entirely. How you change and why you change how it happens and what her powers are and do.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Jack's sweet care

Alex's POV.

"Jack i-I'm sorry", is the first thing to fall out of my mouth once we were alone in his lab and he was carefully getting tools ready to remove the axe and stitch me up. He grabbed all the tools once I spoke up finally he looked up and tilted his head. Obviously confused. "I-I'm sorry… I lost my temper and control… it's just my sleep is the one time I get to see my family anymore… even though they hurt me and make me cut myself and do these things and cry I still love them… I take it because I know they took more pain because they can't love anymore I can… My little sister… Jade… she tells ,e to join her as she demonstrates cutting her body up to show me to kill myself to… and I try it but I heal every time… she begs me and throws fits she screams at me… it is like a knife through the heart".

Jack's POV.

Alex was broken like me… but not because of the same reasons. I could tell something had happened to her loved ones. And it tears my heart just to see her tear up. And her she is completely opening up and I couldn't help it I went over to her after putting the tools down softly. I pushed her hand before her ear and cupped her face with my gloved hands, "Alex do not apologize to me, I do remember my change to, how I changed how they did this to me they killed me thinking my body would become host to a demon they worshipped I'd be dead and the demon would come to life in my body raise from hell inside my hollow limbs. And honestly I turned into a creepypasta that day they killed me stuck with this demon inside as well. I'm twice the killer now. I have two killers lurking inside me. It's hell. The girl I trusted thought was my friend had did this to me. And yes I killed them all. I ripped them apart and murdered them with my hands I ate them I feasted on them. It's the night the demon and my creepypasta were reborn. I killed them all"...

Alex's POV.

"Jack I'm so sorry… but since you opened up to me I'm gonna tell you why i turned. I was seventeen. I was always in the woods I was beautiful and people bullied me for it. People would bully me because they were jealous pick out my limited flaws and hurt me. They would bully me and abuse me when they could. My escape was the woods. And I went to the woods once and I thought I was alone and three guys came up behind me followed me, I was scared and ran they said they wanted to have they're "fun" with me and kill me after I ran and ran. When I got home almost every night before I went to bed for a year I would lock every window every door because they threatened me… they said they would get me later… and they did on Christmas me and my sister Jade were out making snowman's in the yard and they came on by he told me he they found me and my dad chased them off. Later that night eating I heard something in the living room we were sitting to a meal and my dad and brother went to go check it out. They never came back when my mom finally stood up to see what was going on, she was stabbed they threw knives into her and killed her. My mom told us to run and we tried but they trapped us. The three boys had killed my sister ripped her apart and shoved my face into it. Then the-they dragged me into the bedro-bedroom they tied me down and raped me… they took my virginity… when they were done they dragged me through the house to see the work they did on my family. And they dragged me to the woods we first met in… the leader stabbed me in the heart… and everything went black… when I woke up I was enraged I'm immediately I was furious I was something I never felt before I lost my control and sanity… I killed them… I murdered all three of them from the night on I didn't stop… the blood kept coming and I kept drinking it". I was crying uncontrollably again.

Jack's POV.

She was beautiful and it pained me to see her cry. I held her for a long time it felt like. How could anyone do this to such a poor angel. If she hadn't gotten them I would have. I would have ripped the, to shreds ripped out they're organs for me to feed on and her to drink every ounce of they're blood. They were the true monsters here not her. Se was an angel. Just broken now… then I got to work on her wounds…

Alex's POV.

I woke up after Jack put me to sleep to stitch and get the hatchet out. And attend to my claw marks from L.J. Then Jack after a good hour helped me walk to Slender Man even though I was perfectly capable on my own. But I liked being in his care and under his touch so I let him anyways.

Next I knew we were knocking on Slenderman's office door together. But I was the only one to go in Jack said it was for me to learn on my own and process.


End file.
